


Firefly Glow

by BlackAquoKat



Series: Ours to Choose [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Inspired by a Tumblr Prompt, Other, POC!OC, nonbinary!oc, slowburn romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAquoKat/pseuds/BlackAquoKat
Summary: In which two close friends celebrate the conclusion of their final exams of the semester by going to a secret place.





	Firefly Glow

**Author's Note:**

> So, with Tyler's stream officially confirming that pre-WKM takes place during the 1920s and WKM itself is during 1930, it leaves me wondering whether I should go back and adjust my story and DA's background to reflect that. For now, I'm going to continue my series as it is in the 1940s, but perhaps one day I'll go back and adjust it to reflect the canon setting. Anyway, if anyone is curious, the dialogue prompts for this piece were "I shouldn't be in love with you" and "See, now, was that so bad?" And I won't lie, Carrie Underwood's song "Heartbeat" inspired most of this one.

“Can you tell me where we’re going?”

“Not if you keep asking.”

“But will you answer if I stop?”

“Nope.”

Damien groans, but his smile discards any idea of him truly feeling frustrated at your subterfuge. His head drops back against the passenger seat of your car. “You are a cruel, _cruel_ friend.”

“And yet you come along anyway,” you tease.

You turn up the radio, Cole Porter tunes drowning out Damien’s response. The further you drive, the fewer buildings appear. The darker the sky grows. It’s only a few more minutes now before you arrive, but he doesn’t need to know that.

“You’re not planning to kill me, are you?” Damien jests.

 You roll your eyes. “If I wanted to kill you, I could just tell your parents you flunked out.”

 “Good God, then you’d have _three_ bodies on your hands!”

 A real laugh escapes you that time. “Fair enough. Anyway, we’re here.”

Damien sits up immediately as the two of you pull your car down a dirt road leading into a large pocket of trees off the highway. After about half a mile, you pull off the road into a small meadow hiding in a large circle of oak trees.

You stop the car in the middle of the meadow filled with and step out. Damien follows suit, looking at his surroundings with the most adorable wide-eyed curiosity as he moves through a cluster of dandelions and snapdragons.

“See, now, was that so bad?” you ask with a grin.

“I will admit, this was worth the wait,” Damien says. He’s staring up at the sky, at the multitude of stars twinkling down at them. “There’s no light pollution out here.”

“ _Exactly_.” You walk around and sit on the hood of your car. “Perfect for stargazing.”

Damien spins to you. His face is lit up in utter _delight_ and you curse the warm feeling in your gut.

“How did you _find_ this place?”

You grab onto the question as a perfect distraction. “I didn’t. My parents found it by accident while they were still courting. They met up here all the time. After they had me and James…well, they brought _us_ here a lot, and since then, I come here when I need to think, or just _exist_ , I guess. This is the first time I’ve brought someone not part of the family here,” you admit in a sheepish tone.

Damien’s lips lift into a playful smirk. “Does that make me special?”

“Don’t let it go to your head, Goodwin. We’re just celebrating the fact that we just finished our last exams of the semester.”

_“Sure.”_ He teases. A sad glint mars the wonder in Damien’s eyes. “Must have been nice…your parents taking you here, I mean. Mine…I’ve never…” He trails off and returns his gaze to the starry skies.

The realization settles on you like a burst of rain. “Yeah, I suppose.”

A silent moment passes. You purse your lips, considering. You scoot off the hood and start the car back up again, switching between stations until Bing Crosby begins crooning through the speakers. When you look up again, Damien is looking at you with a wide smile.

“Thought we could use some background noise,” you say with a shrug as you lean against the hood once more.

“Indeed,” Damien agrees. He comes to sit on the hood beside you, the sadness leaving his eyes. “Now _this_ is a great way to unwind.”

“Glad you agree.” Just then, you spot the first pinprick flash of light. “Perfect timing. The fireflies are here,” you announce with a clap of your hands.

Damien straightens and the childlike wonder returns to his face as more of the light bugs appear. “I’ve never seen fireflies before!”

_“Really?”_ A noise of surprise leaves your throat. “Well then, I’m definitely glad I dragged you out here. Everyone should see a firefly at least once in their lives.”

One of the glowing insects drifts right by Damien’s face. He giggles, he actually _giggles_ and damn it, the sound should _not_ have the effect it does on you. “They’re incredible!”

As he laughs and stares at the fireflies, you look at the stars again. “They’re so beautiful…” you mutter.

“Yes…” Damien agrees quietly. “This place…it’s so beautiful.”

You don’t know how long the two of you sit there, contemplating the heavens and the fireflies as Bing Crosby sings to the meadow, but eventually Damien hops back to the ground and turns to you with a click of his heels.

“Would you like to dance, my friend?”

You push off the car with a bounce in your step. “Why not?”

His hand goes to your waist, yours goes to his shoulder, and he takes your free hand, gaze lingering on you.

You chuckle at the astonishment on his face as you sway to the rhythm of the song. “Don’t look so surprised.”

“I just…” Damien shakes his head, face flushing, or maybe that’s just the California heat. “I wasn’t sure you’d agree. You don’t seem like the, err, _dancing type_ , if you’ll forgive my assumption.”

Your head inclines sideways, regarding your friend in amusement. “I’ve danced before,” you admit, memories clouding your mind for a brief moment.

Damien must sense the shift in your tone, because his grip on your hand tightens a little. “Do you wish to discuss it…?”

“It’s nothing bad,” you clarify. “I’ve taken a class, I’ve been to school dances, but…” You sigh. “I think the last time I danced was when my parents joined the army. We had a going away party for them…it was just us and a couple of close friends but there was music and I got to waltz with my dad, and…”

Your eyes shut and you take another breath. Even now, you can recall the smell of your father’s cologne, the crisp newness of his uniform, and how hard it had been to hold back your tears, but all your dad could do was hold you in a way only he could, a way that made you feel safe for once in your life…

Those arms will never be able to hold you again, let you know that you’re loved unconditionally, that your identity is something to cherish and accept, Dad was the first person you confided in, and now…

Something bumps your forehead gently, and you open your eyes to Damien’s comforting gaze.

_Right_ in front of you.

The sudden race of your pulse pulls you out of your melancholy and you try for a small grin. “I’m okay.”

More than okay, despite the natural inclination you have for maudlin thoughts. You’re here, dancing with your closest friend, in your safe haven amidst starlight, fireflies, and dandelions.

You rest your head in the crook of his shoulder, feeling content for the first time since your parents left for the war. Damien’s heartbeat is one of the loveliest things you’ve ever heard.

_I shouldn’t be in love with you,_ you think.   _You’re a star, and I’m…I’m rooted to the earth._

“We should definitely come here again,” Damien suddenly says. His hand moves up and down your back in a soothing motion.

You nod against his neck. “Definitely.” When you hear his stomach growl, you giggle and press your forehead into his shoulder. “Maybe next time we’ll bring food and have a picnic.”

Damien laughs and you can hear the embarrassment in his voice as you pull away.

_I shouldn’t be in love with you…_ you think again. _But I wouldn’t trade it for anything else._


End file.
